Diez Mil Luciérnagas
by valerie-snape
Summary: Después de la Batalla en Hogwarts, después de una estadía en San Mungo, y un arraigo domiciliario. Salir librado no es lo que Severus Snape espera... Cuando el amor no es la salida, pero es lo más cercano a la pregunta. Las luciérnagas siempre estarán ahí. -Es mi primer historia, tanto aquí en esta página como en otra, espero sea de su agrado, les pido paciencia, soy nueva en esto.
1. Prólogo

**PROLOGO**

Cuando el sol de la tarde estaba por caer, dando inicio a la noche, en una laguna pantanosa, con miles de luciérnagas iluminando el casi cielo nocturno, un hombre yacía sentado a la orilla, pensando si el mundo podría ser tan irreal pero hermoso como esa paisaje oscuro y con la luz de pequeñas criaturas brillantes, pensó en su historia, en lo que había hecho hasta ese día y lo que vendría después.

No asistir al funeral de un ser al que amaste como un padre y que por azares del destino tuviste que ser tu el que diera fin con su vida, era igual de desgarrador que el no haber asistido al funeral de su amor, del único amor que había sentido, puro y real, que aunque no fuera correspondido fue lo único que lo hacía vivir con la esperanza de seguir, y de pronto, un ardor en su antebrazo izquierdo lo hace caer en la realidad, un sirviente, seguidor de un maniático, dispuesto a matarlo si lo llegaba a traicionar, dulce ironía ya lo había hecho; dejó de pensar, y se preparó, otra reunión llena de asesinos, trastornados, y con hambre y sed de venganza y poder, la ambición era lo que reinaba en las reuniones de mortífagos.

La reunión_, "estúpida reunión", _maldecía Snape, ¿cómo era posible que después de asesinar a ese gran mago, le dieran la dirección de Hogwarts?, había cosas que de verdad sentía que se le iban de las manos.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, y al cabo de 10 meses, se encontraba en esa casa, donde casi muere una vez gracias a Black, pero esta vez su muerte era segura, el fin se acercaba, lo presentía; cerro su mente por última vez, y entro en ella esperando el fin de sus días.  
Todo pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto, de pronto dejo de sentir las mordidas de esa estúpida serpiente, no sentía su cuerpo, no sentía nada, lo último que recordaba era haber visto esos ojos, los ojos de Lily_, "mi Lily"_ se decía Snape así mismo, y dando como último respiro, un suspiro de amor, y se dejo llevar por la inconsciencia, por la muerte de su cuerpo, se dejo llevar por todo, no esperaba ir al cielo, ni al infierno, pues sabía que todo lo hizo por un propósito cuidar de Potter hijo, esperaba llegar a un lugar intermedio, al "limbo" como lo llamaban los muggles.

Abrió los ojos, y cayó en cuenta que todo lo que le rodeaba era color blanco, y se percató de que todo su ser dolía… _"¿En dónde estoy?, Ya estoy muerto, acaso ¿tendré un juicio celestial?"_ pensando en esto último con su inigualable sarcasmo. De pronto escucho como se abría la puerta de ese lugar tan pulcro y ¿celestial?, una voz que reconocería hasta en el mismo infierno:  
- ¿Se encuentra bien Profesor Snape? -, la estúpida voz de Potter_,  
- "¿Harry Potter había muerto también?, ¿mi psicótico exjefe sigue con vida?, ¿Tanto arriesgarme para que el ingrato niñato echará todo a perder?" _pensaba mientras salía de su inconsciencia_..._ No podía ser cierto.


	2. Efímera Libertad

**Efímera Libertad**.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que salió de esa jaula a la que le llamaban Hospital, San Mungo, era solo una jaula donde lo mantenían preso por su herida, le había dejado cicatriz, no era tan horrible como él creía, pero le hacía sentir que era el ser más repugnante sobre la tierra. A pesar de haber salido de San Mungo, aun quedaban muchos cabos sueltos, quedaba pendiente su audiencia ante el Wizengamot, donde toda la Orden, los que aún quedaban vivos, atestiguarían a su favor, _"estúpidos Griffindors, con su estúpida afición por las causas pérdidas"_ maldecía Snape. Desde que lo "liberaron", cómo él decía, de San Mungo, Potter y Compañía (Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger) iban a visitarlo cada dos días, para seguir al tanto de su recuperación, las visitas eran por demás incomodas, silencios bastante prolongados, sin temas de conversación, a veces la sabelotodo de Granger, hacía preguntas interesantes, pero su compañía aún no era del todo grata; recordaba el día que había abierto los ojos, no vió primero a Potter, vio a Granger, le pareció verla demasiado feliz al saber que había despertado; Potter comenzó a relatarle cómo lo habían rescatado de la muerte, al terminar la batalla final, en la cual había sido el vencedor. Al principio se había molestado con Potter y Granger, por haberlo salvado de la muerte, él deseaba morir, de verdad, pero entendió que su misión no estaba completa, y no la de mantener a Potter a salvo, otra, algo grande le esperaba y él lo sabía.  
La persona que lo visitaba a diario, y cenaba con él, era Neville Longbottom, ese chico sí que lo había sorprendido, a pesar de haber sido un completo desgraciado haciéndole la vida imposible en todos sus años en el colegio, había sido el primero en ir a visitarlo el mismo día en que había abierto los ojos, desde entonces se habían hecho, algo así como "amigos", jugaban ajedrez mágico y muggle, Póker, un juego de cartas muggle que Neville había aprendido cuando pasaba las tardes en la sala de los menesteres en su séptimo año cuando habían formado la resistencia dentro de Hogwarts, a veces Longbottom hablaba de su pasión por todas las plantas mágicas, y Snape lo escuchaba "atentamente", y Snape, disfrutaba su compañía aunque ni muerto lo aceptará.

Un Lunes por la tarde, dos días antes de su audiencia, la puerta de su casa al final de la calle de la Hilandera era golpeada firmemente, no muy fuerte, más bien eran golpecitos, como si de una mujer se tratará, pensó rápidamente en quien podría ser _"Narcissa, no lo creo, estará igual de ocupada que yo con las audiencias, la suya es el viernes… McGonagall, no a ella la ví ayer… De seguro es Granger, es extraño, siempre entran por la chimenea..",_ sin pensar más abrió la puerta, y ahí la vio, una chica de 1.65 m de estatura, esbelta, llevaba un saco de lana color gris con un cinturón a la cintura, una bufanda color dorado, unos vaqueros y unas botas color gris oscuro, y el cabello castaño ya no era una mata como cuando estaban en el colegio, era indomable pero por el viento que corría en esa tarde de verano; y vio sus ojos color café, y recobró la compostura y con la voz cargada de sarcasmo dijo:  
- Pero que tenemos por aquí, ¿La Srita. Granger se ha perdido, o se dio cuenta que sus amigos son unos buenos para nada que no tienen cerebro?  
- Buenas Tardes Profesor Snape. No me he perdido, y no, no me he dado cuenta que mis amigos son unos buenos para nada y tampoco que no tienen cerebro. ¿Puedo pasar?  
"Pero, ¿cómo se atreve esta chiquilla a responderme de esa manera?, Aunque hay que aceptarlo ha sido muy astuta, y valiente, estúpida valentía Griffindor, de venir hasta acá sola y enfrentarme, sigámosle el juego, veamos hasta donde llega su sabelotodismo Granger…" – Vaya, veo que no solo se traga libros con los ojos, si no que ha aprendido a responder cuando se le preguntan, y claro sigue preguntando cosas obvias, y estúpidas como toda una Griffindor, y sí Granger, puede pasar, ¿A caso cree que la dejaré ahí cuando su cabello parece que cobrará vida?, lo crea o no, no soy tan desconsiderando. – Lo dijo haciendo un ridículo énfasis en la palabra "tan", claro, si la Griffindor creía que podría hablar y contestar estupideces, ya se daría cuenta que con Severus Snape, no sería nada fácil. – Adelante Granger, no tengo todo el día, a las 7 de la noche, tiene que irse… tendré visitas.- Excusa perfecta para sacar a Granger, gracias a que Neville iría a visitarlo como todos los días a esa misma hora.  
Pasaron a la sala de la casa de Snape, era una habitación sencilla, paredes de color amarillo claro en una tonalidad ya desgastada por el tiempo, tanto que parecía tono café claro, unos sillones color café oscuros de piel, que parecían dar aspecto de que en el momento de su compra eran de lo más hermoso, pero ahora, se veían viejos más no desgastados; Severus se sentó en el sillón individual, que se encontraba dándole la espalda a una esquina de la habitación a su costado izquierdo se encontraba un librero con muchos libros muggles; Hermione se había sentado en el sillón doble que se encontraba frente al de Snape.  
- Lo sé Profesor, pero Neville le manda esta carta, no podrá asistir el día de hoy, está preparando lo que dirá ante el Wizengamot cuando atestigüe a favor de usted, así que hoy, yo seré su compañía, además quería hablar de algo muy importante con usted.  
-Es una lástima que Longbottom no pueda venir, en fin, de que quiere hablar Granger, y le sugiero sea concisa, además, en cuanto termine de hablar deberá irse, no es de mi agrado su presencia. T  
- Señor, yo sé que me odia, y soy una sabelotodo cómo me ha llamado desde que nos conocimos, pero, he de decirle, y disculpe el atrevimiento, pero soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo, tanto como profesor, como pocionista, lo estimo señor, – dijo lo último en un tono tan bajo que a Snape le pareció no escucharla, pero el leve sonrojo de la joven lo convenció, no le volvería a preguntar, parecía apenada, – Y debo decirle que, cuando la profesora McGonagall nos dijo que usted sería de nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, fue una gran noticia para todos, hasta para Ronald, y quería pedirle si podría darme clases particulares de pociones, usted es un gran pocionista, y yo de verdad deseo ser Medimaga, pero no cualquier medigamaga, quiero hacer mis propias pociones, crearlas, es decir quiero dedicarme a la investigación de pociones medicinales, le pido que lo piense, no le quitaría mucho tiempo, solo unas clases por la tarde, y le estaré eternamente agradecida.- Hubo un silencio incomodo, nadie decía nada, Hermione había dicho todo en un solo hilo de voz, se le seco la garganta cuando termino de hablar, pero volvió a tomar aire y por último dijo: - ¿Qué opina Señor?  
Snape, tomó aire y suspiro, en un suspiro cansino, nunca en sus años dándole clase se imagino que ella quisiera estudiar pociones, todos veían las pociones como una tontería nadie las tomaba en serio, no sabía que decir, y dijo lo último que hubiera querido decir:

- Srita. Granger, ¿Le parece si vamos a cenar algo a un local muggle de por aquí?, es tarde y su parloteo me ha abierto el apetito. – se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo eso, y por la cara de la pobre chica, ella también estaba estupefacta, pero con los ojos muy abiertos, movió su cabeza en signo de aceptación, y así salieron a cenar, juntos, la sabelotodo y el murciélago de las mazmorras.


	3. Diez Millones de Luciérnagas

**Diez Millones de Luciérnagas.**

Después de caminar 5 calles hacía arriba de la calle de la Hilandera, llegaron a una pequeña casa iluminada con tenue luz, era más bien una choza, color café, con cortinas de color beige con dibujos de pequeñas flores en tonalidades rosa, naranja y amarillo, era demasiada pintoresca para el gusto de Snape, pero la comida era buena, y era en donde se sentía con cierta calidez la cual rápidamente envolvió a Hermione Granger en esa aura de calor de hogar. Las mesas tenían manteles a cuadros blancos con amarillo, en el centro un girasol en un jarrón de cristal sencillo, cubiertos de metal, y platos de plástico, Snape señaló una mesa al fondo del local, debajo de una gran ventana, "pronto oscurecerá" se dijo mentalmente Severus, y era lo que esperaba, que oscureciera para poder ver, desde ese paraje, el lago o pantano como le llamaban los demás muggles, lleno de luciérnagas, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a relajarse y jugar con ellas como cuando era niño, pero esta noche no podría las vería de lejos y tomaría fuerza para hacer lo que no quería hacer.

Hermione estaba completamente asombrada de lo hogareño que era ese restaurante, y más le extrañaba que Snape la haya invitado a ese lugar, sentía nervios, ansias y emoción, esperaba que él respondiera negativamente, pero dentro muy en el fondo tenía la firme creencia de que le diría que si le daría esas clases partículas con algunas peticiones de su parte.

Severus se desespero de que Granger estuviera tan callada, y se atrevió a decir:

- ¿Qué le parece el lugar Granger? Desde que salimos de mi casa, no ha hecho nada más que ir con la cabeza hacia abajo, y no ha dicho una sola palabra, me sorprende que la gran sabelotodo no tenga nada que decir, en fin, Srita. quiero dejarle las cosas bien en claro – hizo una pausa y respiro profundamente, y poniendo la cara más indescifrable del mundo hablo claro y conciso – Acepto darle las clases, bajo 5 condiciones.

- Señor muchas gracias, es usted una gran persona de ver… – fue interrumpida por Snape, el cual la miraba con una cara de absoluto enojo y una mirada que asesinaría si pudiera.

- Señorita Granger, deje de decir sandeces, y ¡No me interrumpa!, si así será mientras le de clases particulares, más vale que vaya buscando al profesor Slughorn, que yo no tolerare estas faltas de respeto, y el que sea una sabelotodo, así que haga el favor de callarse, y cuando le dé la palabra hable. – Snape se calmo, la volteo a ver, y ahí estaba la chica con la cabeza baja de nuevo, él se sintió mal pero tenía que entender que no le daría favoritismos, y que era una forma, muy a la Snape de agradecerle el hecho de que ella junto con Potter y Weasley lo hayan salvado –Las cinco condiciones – continuo – son, número uno, siempre deberá repasar antes de entrar a la clase, como la segunda condición será que no me interrumpirá, y si tiene preguntas las hará al final de la clase y por escrito. Tercera Condición: dirá que está castigada, no quiero que nadie piense que le tengo favoritismos porque no es así, la número cuatro será: llegará puntual, si llega después de 5 minutos de la hora acordada mejor no se presente… y por último: deje el miedo en su sala común, en estas clases aprenderá de todo y usará ingredientes que ni en su vida ha visto, cosas horribles, enfrentará miedos, aunque sean solo pociones, debe entender que su preparación es fina, y a veces tormentosa. ¿Está de acuerdo con mis condiciones? Recuerde que usted es la interesada aquí, no yo.

Hermione no sabía que responder, estaba estupefacta, sabía que el pediría eso, pero cuando dijo la última condición, la había cautivado, esperaba con ansias el momento de practicar esas pociones con el mejor pocionista de todo el Reino Unido, no, El mejor pocionista del mundo, su admiración había crecido a grandes niveles, lo único que acerto a hacer fue a mover su cabeza en señal de afirmación, estaba extasiada, emocionada, y muy ansiosa. Hermione no se había dado cuenta que desde que entraron al restaurante Snape había ordenado por los dos, a ella le pidió un spaguetti a la boloñesa casero, un jugo de arandanos, y él un bistec con patatas a la mantequilla y vino tinto, cuando llego la comida, Snape solo dijo provecho y comenzó a comer. Fue una cena silenciosa, pero no fue incomoda, de postre tuvieron soufflé de chocolate con nueces. Salieron del local después de que Snape peleará con Granger por pagar la cena, al final cada quien termino pagando su parte de la cena, demasiado testarudos esos dos, no daban su brazo a torcer.

Tomaron el camino largo de regreso a la casa del final de la Calle de la Hilandera, Snape iba concentrado pensando si Granger se iba en ese momento el podría bajar al pantano, y ver las luciérnagas, aunque podría invitarla, pero es algo privado, así que desecho esa idea.

Cuando llegaron Hermione se despidió apenas entraron, tomó la red flú y se fue. Snape se sorprendió, había pasado un buen tiempo con esa alumna, no habían dicho nada, pero había sido una compañía bastante gratificante, vio su reloj de pulsera, pequeño de color gris, viejo, tenía con el desde los 11 años, desde el día que por primera vez había ido a Hogwarts, su madre se lo había regalado, le había hecho tantos hechizos para que no se destruyera y se amoldara a su muñeca, que el pobre reloj seguía vivo gracias a la magia y al amor, recordó como su madre le decía:  
- Mi pequeño, cuando estés triste, piensa en las luciérnagas, ellas son luz en oscuridad cuando los demás animales están perdidos, tú debes ser luz, no seas oscuridad.

"¿Qué pensaría mi madre si viera en lo que me convertí?, tristeza y decepción se apoderarían de su ser… Ella si era una luciérnaga, la más hermosa y luminosa, igual que Lily…igual que ella" Y con esos pensamientos emprendió el camino al pantano, sin imaginar que una castaña cabellera lo seguía desde la oscuridad, pero ella era luz y las luciérnagas siempre brillan en la oscuridad.

En el pantano, Snape se concentró y pensó en su vida, recordó la última vez que había estado bajo diez mil luciérnagas, y como su cruel destino lo había sacado de ahí, ahora, nadie ni nada podía quitarlo de esa pasión el observar esas lucecitas flotantes, esos animales, esos insectos repugnantes para algunos, pero para él lo más cercano a sus recuerdos infantiles, a su infancia a su vida, a su amor. Se recostó en el húmedo pasto, se había quitado sus botas, su levita, y se había quedado con una camisola blanca con las mangas dobladas, y con su pantalón negro también doblado, así acostado se dejo llevar por esas luces que asemejaban estrellas, y cayo sumido en la inconsciencia, en un sueño profundo y relajado, donde su madre se hizo presente, y le decía que no podía estar decepcionada de su pequeño, que él era la mejor persona que había conocido, pero ya era tiempo de vivir su propia vida.

Despertó casi al amanecer, y se percató de una presencia, una castaña recargada en un roble grande y viejo, dormida, decidió cargarla y llevarla a su casa, y con un PLOP desapareció, apareciendo en la habitación de huéspedes de su casa, no le diría nada a Granger, solo le dejaría una nota diciéndole que se fuera y que la veía el día Jueves en la audiencia, y que por favor le dijera a Potter y los demás que no lo molestarán que los veía ese día. Él solo necesitaba pensar, en calma y soledad.


	4. Slytherin y compasión no se mezclan

**Slytherin y compasión no se mezclan**

Los días pasaron, era un miércoles por la tarde, y como de costumbre Severus seguía en soledad. Varios miembros de la orden intentaron visitarlo, mas no contaban con el hecho de que el huraño murciélago de las mazmorras, evitaría cualquier contacto humano, ya que sólo lo hacían sentir incomodo e inútil, el no quería escuchar las mil y una tontería que a cada miembro se le ocurriría para salvarlo; con el hecho de sólo pensar que Potter podría relatar sus más profundos secretos, le daba terror. Los miembros tocaban la puerta de su casa, _"¿qué acaso esa chiquilla no les había dado su mensaje?", _pero él era demasiado precavido, había cerrado su chimenea, y puesto hechizos contra las apariciones dentro de su casa, definitivamente no quería ver a nadie, y aún lo molestaban.

Si lo pensaba bien, había rechazado la posibilidad de entablar una conversación con su ahora "compañero" Longbottom, pero necesitaba su espacio. Ya se imaginaba la algarabía que harían cada uno de los miembros del clan Weasley si llegan a entrar a su casa, con Molly adueñándose de su putrefacta cocina, aunque debía admitirlo, esa familia ya no era la misma desde que perdieron una parte, Fred Weasley había muerto, aunque no era de su estima, reconocía que esos gemelos tenían un talento para las pociones, si no, ¿cómo podrían hacer los Surtidos Saltaclases que tanto problema las habían dado? _"¿pociones en pastillas? Pociones Confitadas más bien, esos dos sí que son unos genios" _se dijo Snape,_ "eran" _se autocorrigió; como deseaba ser él el que estuviera muerto no ese joven; ni que decir de Nymphadora o de Lupin, ellos tenían por quien vivir, y él, el era sólo el maldito murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras; no tenía nadie, sólo una casa, ni una mascota que le esperara, sólo sus luciérnagas, y éstas vivían en el pantano.

Y así enfrascado en sus pensamientos, en sus tristes pensamientos, siguió toda la tarde, no provó bocado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando oscureció, el atardecer se había hecho presente dando paso a la noche, y Severus, decidió irse al pantano, al menos podría tratar de relajarse viendo el danzar de esas hermosas luciérnagas.

Camino ocho calles arriba de la calle de la Hilandera, y camino por cinco minutos hasta llegar al pantano, se sentó en unas rocas, se quito su levita, se remango su camisa blanca, quito sus botas, y doblo sus pantalones, se paró, y metió sus pies al agua, tomó en la palma de su mano unas cuantas piedras de diferentes tamaños y comenzó a lanzarlas al lago viendo como chapoteaban en una marcha continua sin fin, perdiéndose en el fondo del lago, perdiéndose como sus esperanzas de vivir. Decidió que era demasiada autocompasión, _"Já, un Slytherin sintiendo compasión, el señor Oscuro debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba", _no sabía porque le había llamado "Señor Oscuro", el miedo al nombre sólo acrecienta el miedo al hombre, había escuchado como Dumbledore lo decía cada vez, pero, él era demasiado cobarde para decir el nombre, sólo en la soledad admitía su debilidad, y sólo ante esos pequeños insectos. Tomo su varita, y con hechizos no verbales, pronto estaba vestido, y deprisa emprendió el camino a su casa, le esperaba una larga noche sin dormir.


	5. El ministerio de Magia

**El Ministerio de Magia.**

El Jueves llegó, eran las 6, hacía media hora que el amanecer había salido anunciando la mañana, y él, no había dormido; no era que estuviera nervioso, no Severus Snape nunca estaría nervioso, no era la primera vez que pasaba por esto, no, hace aproximadamente 17 años había pasado por lo mismo y no era que llevará la cuenta, solo que recordó cuando Dumbledore lo defendió y como lo dejaron ir, un ápice de histeria se poso en su pensamiento, "miedo", Albus ya no estaba para defenderlo como en ese entonces, y ahora, "_¿que podría pasar?"_ podían encerrarlo en Azkaban, pero no era algo que le importará; no le temía a la muerte, ya había estado a un paso de ella, pero sí al beso del dementor, _"¿que sería ser un ser sin alma?"_ preguntaba una voz dentro de su cabeza, sólo movió su cabeza de lado a lado como si espantará esos pensamientos, y sin perder el tiempo se levanto de su cama, echó un vistazo a la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso de su casa en la Calle de la Hilandera, la calle aún estaba desierta, los árboles se mecían con la brisa de verano, y el pantano estaba en quietud.

Tomó una larga ducha con agua caliente, pensando en que podría ocurrir hoy, en ciencia cierta la vida da muchas vueltas, y Snape, lo sabía.

No, él no se había preparado para la audiencia ante el Wizengamot, no sabía qué diablos diría en su defensa, por el, se declaraba culpable.

Terminó de ducharse, tomo unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra, un chaleco de color negro un poco más brillante que la camisa con botones negros brillantes, una corbata que parecía una bufanda (plastron*), un estilo de saco largo, y su capa negra habitual, termino de vestirse y ató su corbata en un estilo victoriano, se colocó el saco y su capa, peinó su cabello, grasoso por los vapores de las pociones y por herencia de su padre, vio la hora, apenas eran las siete de la mañana. Bajo a la cocina, y preparó un poco de café, se sentía realmente estúpido por la vestimenta que llevaba, pero, _"¡qué demonios!, si lo iban a encarcelar mínimo que apareciera con otra ropa, no con la habitual levita de la que todos se burlaban, que me vean presentable por una vez en su vida" _él sabía que no era atractivo, ni agradable a la vista, _"¿quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en un hombre grasiento, delgado, pálido, y con una nariz ganchuda como la mía?"_ pensaba mientras se veía en el reflejo de la taza de café que no había intentado tomar.

Vio su reloj, el pequeño y grisáceo reloj que su madre le había regalado, faltaban veinte minutos para las ocho de la mañana, mejor sería aparecerse en el ministerio, le llevaría alrededor de una hora pasar todas las estúpidas reglamentaciones que el nuevo ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, había implementado, consistían en un sinfín de cuidados para la seguridad del ministerio.

Su audencia estaba programada para las 10 de la mañana, en la sala número 10 del tribunal del Wizengamot. Aún no podía creerlo, bueno la verdad sí podía creerlo, lo habían dejado tener la audiencia, como a todos los mortífagos, sin embargo el conservaba su libertad, en cambio a la situación de los Malfoy que aportaron grandes sumas de miles de galeones para la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, ellos también conservaban su libertad, y habían sido los únicos mortífagos, además de Snape, ya que a los demás los juzgaban al día siguiente en el que habían sido atrapados; pero ¿porqué él había conservado su libertad?, la respuesta era clara, el ministro había intercedido ya que se le consideraba un "héroe".

Con paso decidido, desapareció en la sala de su "hogar" dejando la taza de café frío sin tomar encima de la mesa de la cocina. Sintiendo el tirón en el estomago, y poniendo los pies en el suelo apareció en un callejón cerca de una caseta telefónica, había una fila de cinco personas delante de él, espero su turno, y entro a la caseta, estiro su brazo tomo el auricular, marco los números: seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos (1), y se escucho la voz de una mujer:

Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor diga su nombre, y el motivo de su visita. (1)

Severus Snape, -dijo con voz fuerte y ronca tomando el auricular al revés – tengo una… audiencia ante el Wizengamot – dijo dudando de su seguridad.

Gracias – Contestó la gélida voz femenina – Visitante, tome la identificación y colóquesela en la ropa en un lugar visible, por favor. (1)

Severus escuchó un tintineo y un chasquido, y vio como resbalaba por donde normalmente salían las monedas devueltas, tomó la identificación y se la pusó en el pecho del lado izquierdo, pero no pudo evitar el temblor de sus manos, _"demonios_ –pensó- _si no dejo de temblar pronto, me convertiré en un despojo de lo que antes fui", _la identificación decía: Severus Snape, visitante, Audiencia ante le Wizengamot.

Visitante, deberá someterse a un chequeo, y posteriormente entregar su varita a un checador. (1)

En ese momento la puerta de la cabina se abrió sola, y empezó a descender.

Al llegar a su destino escucho la femenina voz que decía: - El Ministerio de Magia le desea un buen día - a lo que Snape pensó: "_Si claro, el mejor día de mi vida", _con su tan conocido sarcasmo.

Caminó hasta toparse con una fila, donde unos aparatos de metal simulando marcos de puerta, muy parecidos a los detectores de metal del mundo muggle, revisaban a los magos que pasaban debajo de ellos; lo que éstos aparatos hacían era revisar si el mago llevaba artefactos oscuros, o si estaban bajo poción multijugos, o bajo el efecto de la maldición Imperius. Habían sido implementados, al final de la guerra, ya que en el departamento de Seguridad Mágica, gracias a la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles, habían realizado una investigación y decidieron que los detectores de metal muggles, eran un invento extraordinario que con los usos y mejoras necesarios podrían ayudar a regular la entrada y salida de los visitantes y empleados del inisterio; en el tiempo que llevaban siendo implementados sólo había sonado tres veces, y fueron cuando se probo por enésima vez si el artefacto servía; Snape sonrío para sus adentros, los muggles eran bastante creativos, y tenían inventos muy útiles.

Después del "Artefacto detector de Magia Inusual", _"Estúpido nombre!, de seguro se le ocurrió a un Weasley", _pensó Snape_, _llegó a un mostrador en donde se entrego su varita, no encontrando problema se la regresaron.

Habían pasado una hora, eran las nueve y veinte minutos, decidió que era tiempo de bajar en el elevador del ministerio hacia su destino. Y así fue, tomó el elevador, pasando por cada piso, hasta llegar al piso del Departamento de misterios, donde tuvo que bajar, giro a la izquierda, donde había una abertura que conducía a unos escalones, pasando por un largo pasillo (1) que se asemejaba a su mazmorra, de verdad extrañaba sus aposentos en Hogwarts, llego a una puerta oscura, con un inmenso cerrojo de hierro, pero como aún faltaban veinte minutos para su audiencia decidió quedarse fuera un momento más, y así pensar.


	6. Un destino Incierto

**Un destino incierto**

Un mar de recuerdos en una mente atormentada por un destino incierto, eso era Severus Snape.  
Recordar como hace más de una década y media pasó por una situación semejante, le produjo un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda provocando en él, espasmos que se intercalaban entre cada gota de sudor frío que recorría su espalda. Faltaban quince minutos para su audiencia, y no se veía ninguna persona que viniera en su defensa.

Los recuerdos llegaban de manera imprevista, y se estacionaban en su cabeza imágenes insondables, quince minutos faltaban y parecía la eternidad, de repente esas imágenes se volvían más nítidas, y el bombear de su sangre aceleraba los latidos de su corazón, determinando los segundos que le quedaban de "efímera libertad". Una Lily Evans, "_nunca Potter_" se decía Snape siempre que pensaba en ella, yacía muerta en sus brazos aquella noche de otoño. Un Albus cayendo lentamente por la Torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts, el padre que siempre deseo tener, muerto por sus propias manos. Un sinfín de rostros, desde pequeños infantes de no más de dos años de edad hasta ancianos muggles y magos, pasaban por su mente; _"Qué momento he elegido para recordar cada asesinato a causa mía, la vida sí que es irónica"._ Cerró sus ojos, y lo que vio fue lo más impactante. Hacía ya alrededor de dieciocho años, se encontraba sentado en esa misma sala, en una silla rodeado de cadenas que lo apresaban hasta el cuello, cadenas mágicas, una sala con paredes de piedra color negro, con gradas a su alrededor pero enfrente de él aproximadamente 50 bancos donde tomaban asiento los miembros del Wizengamot, se le acusaba de haber matado a más de 500 muggles como miembro de los mortífagos, tomando en cuenta que era la cantidad que como mortífago le correspondía, un secuestro de una familia completa de magos considerada por los mortífagos como "traidores de la sangre" de 5 miembros, la familia "Williams", en la cual los padres fueron asesinados brutalmente por Lucius Malfoy y a él se le fue considerado como cómplice de los asesinatos, además de proporcionar información al mago oscuro conocido como Lord Voldemort, le preguntaron cómo se declaraba, pero cuando él estaba a punto de responder Albus Dumbledore se presento intempestivamente, más bien se levantó, y se presento como defensa del acusado, muchas especulaciones y murmullos se habían escuchado en la sala, y Severus sabía que nada de lo que el director de Hogwarts diría le ayudaría a salir librado, sin embargo, no contaba con que el director de Hogwarts, además de demostrar que era espía de la Orden del Fénix, no lo excusaba por los asesinatos, mas si por el secuestro ya que era de primera necesidad que él demostrará su lealtad a Lord Voldemort, además ofrecía una condena de 10 años como profesor en Hogwarts sin la libertad de salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya que no era un peligro para la sociedad y era un mago con vasto conocimiento en varias materias y un mente tan prodigiosa como la de él no podría ser desperdiciada en un lugar como Azkaban que terminaría por volverlo loco, cosa que en realidad Dumbledore no creía del todo. Y con esa proposición el Wizengamot en pleno decidió que Severus Snape, Ex-Mortífago era considerado en libertad condicional bajo la supervisión de Albus Dumbledore, dentro de las instalaciones de Hogwarts, en donde impartiría clases durante 10 años para cumplir su condena, sin libertad de salir fuera de las instalaciones y terrenos del castillo de Hogwarts. Eso fue un 9 de enero de hacía casi veinte años, donde a pesar de ser uno de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños, fue uno de los peores momentos de su vida, confinado a vivir en un castillo, aunque no se podía negar, era el único lugar al que consideraba hogar.

Volvió su mirada a su muñeca izquierda, cinco minutos restaban, decidió que era tiempo de entrar, se paro derecho, su mirada levantada, con el rostro en alto y él erguido en todo su esplendor, decidido a que fuera cual fuera el resultado de esa visita el saldría con la frente en alto, por algo se hacía llamar el Príncipe Mestizo, no provenía de una familia real, pero su andar y su seguridad lo hacían parecer de la realeza, o bien, una serpiente parada y muy grande de color negro.

Abrió la puerta, y miles de flashes de cámara lo retrataron pero él ni se inmuto, con una leve inclinación de su cabeza camino en medio del mar de periodistas que lo asediaban, _"definitivamente, si salgo libre de esto al único que le daré entrevista será a Lovegood, es más le pagaré para que me entreviste, así le quito la idea de que soy un vampiro" _pensó. Pasando el mar de cámaras, vio la sala, imponente como la primera vez que estuvo ahí, los cincuenta miembros del Wizengamot en pleno estaban ahí, no como la primera vez que estaban solamente la mitad de bancos llenos, respiro profundamente, vio la silla de los acusados, bajo su mirada a su viejo reloj gris, _"madre, si estás ahí, dame valor, y demuéstrame que brillo para que el veredicto sea justo" _pensó, deseando con todas sus fuerzas la justicia y pidiéndole ayuda a un espíritu; levanto si se podía aun más su frente, y emprendió el camino hasta la silla de los acusados.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, se levanto de su asiento, en medio de la primera fila de los bancos del Wizengamot, y con un leve carraspeo llamó la atención de Severus Snape, y dijo:

Señor Snape, cuando guste puede tomar asiento en la silla de los acusados – Señalando la silla a la mitad de la sala -, aun falta un minuto para dar inicio a su audiencia.

Snape lo miro escéptico, "¿acaso parezco idiota Shacklebolt? Ni que fuera el estúpido de Potter para saber donde debo sentarme" pensó.

Vio la silla, la silla donde muchos recibieron el beso de dementor, ¿ese sería su fin?, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y sin pensarlo en dos zancadas estuvo de frente a la silla, y sin más miramientos se sentó.


	7. Estaba Escrito

**Estaba Escrito**

Las cadenas tintinearon, cuando poso sus brazos en los antebrazos de la silla, las cadenas se levantaron como serpientes al asecho a punto de lanzar su ataque a su presa, Snape no pudo evitar recordar cómo_ Nagini _se elevaba dentro de su burbuja protectora y lo atacaba, e inconcientemente se encontraba esperando la mordida en su cuello, sintió como las cadenas apresaban sus talones, sus rodillas, muñecas, cadera, y hombros, inmovilizándolo.

El Ministro de Magia y Jefe del Wizengamot Kingsley Shacklebolt, habló:

Juicio ante el Wizengamot, día 12 de agosto del año en curso, a Severus Tobías Snape, acusado de ser un fiel Mortífago, del asesinato del Ex Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, acusado de ser cómplice de más de 200 asesinatos, además de actuar como espía para el Mago Tenbroso Tom Marvolo Riddle conocido como el que no debe ser nombrado o Lord Voldemort.

Interrogadores: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia, Rhonda Willliams Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Hestia Jones, Secretaría del Ministro.

Vemos Señor Snape que se encuentra solo, ¿debo suponer qué no tendrá un defensor, además de usted mismo?

Supone bien Señor Ministro – dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras, se encontraba decepcionado, muy en el fondo creía y esperaba que todo el clan Weasley fuera a apoyarlo, que Potter fuera su testigo a su favor, Longbottom, sus colegas, y hasta la insoportable de Granger… _Granger_.

Tomando en cuenta que el Señor Snape se encuentra sin … - De pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió de repente, un estrepitoso golpe dio ésta contra la pared, Severus volteó y vio a Granger irrumpiendo el juicio.

Hermione Jane Granger, Testigo defensor del Señor Severus Snape, disculpe Señor Ministro la tardanza, pero ha habido un pequeño problema al pasar el "Artefacto detector de Magia Inusual", - echó una mirada a George Weasley, - pero estamos aquí para testificar a favor de la defensa del acusado.

Harry James Potter, Testigo defensor.

Minerva McGonagall, Directora de Hogwarts, Testigo Defensor del Acusado Severus Snape.

Arthur Weasley, Testigo del acusado.

George Weasley, Testigo Defensor.

Ginevra Molly Weasley, Testigo Defensor.

Molly Weasley, Testigo Defensor.

Percival Ignatus Weasley, Testigo Defensor.

Ronald Bilius Weasley, Testigo Defensor.

Neville Longbottom, Testigo Defensor.

Luna Lovegood, Testigo Defensor.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia, Testigo Defensor – el misnitro se había parado de su lugar para decir en voz alta, su nombre; volteo su rostro a la puerta y vio entrar a un hombre muy alto con un saco amarillo a cuadros de un color más oscuro.

Rubeus Hagrid, Testigo defensor.

El señor Weasley y La Directora McGonagall hicieron aparecer una banca detrás de la silla donde Severus se encontraba atado, y ahí se fueron sentando conforme daban su nombre,

Muy bien, - dijo el ministro,- creo que estamos todos los testigos defensores, primero que anda, debo hacer constar que la regla número 758 párrafo tres del Reglamento para los Juicios del Wizengamot, estipula que el Ministro de Magia y/ó Jefe del Wizengamot, puede ser Testigo a favor r y/ó Testigo en contra del acusado, es decir que yo estoy autorizado a serlo. Aclarado este punto comenzamos con el interrogatorio.

Severus Snape, ¿Estuvo en las filas del mago tenebroso conocido como Lord Voldemort? – pregunto Rhonda Williams

Sí. – Severus respondió fuerte y claro, se escucho un leve "Oh!" como gesto de incredulidad de parte de la audiencia que se estaba atenta al desarrollo del interrogatorio.

¿Participo en los crímenes comandados por el que no debe ser nombrado?

¿Podría especificar a qué crímenes se refiere? – Contesto Snape tranquilamente arrastrando las palabras, si lo iban a llevar preso o lo que fuera que sea su castigo daría pelea, no dejaría que lo inculparan de crímenes que él no cometió.

Esta bien, ¿Participo en los asesinatos de la familia Williams? – Dijo Williams.

Ante esta pregunta, Minerva McGonagall levanto la mano para llamar la atención del Wizengamot en pleno, El ministro le dio la palabra:

Minerva McGonagall, Directora de Hogwarts, Testigo defensor, tiene la palabra. – dijo el ministro.

Gracias Señor Ministro, debo alegar que la pregunta que la Jefa de Seguridad Mágica, Rhonda Williams, le ha hecho a Severus Snape está fuera de lugar, ya que en la fecha del 09 de enero de 1981* al acusado se le juzgó por ese delito y se demostró que no fue complice ni estuvo implicado en el ataque y asesinato de los Williams, sólo participo en el Secuestro ya que era necesario para seguir en su papel de espía, Espero que la Sra. Williams no esté tomando ese hecho por ser hermana de Román Williams.- contestó Minerva visiblemente molesta por el hecho de retomar acusaciones del pasado en un juicio casi 20 años después.

Minerva, por supuesto que no, yo respeto la memoria de mi hermano, además, esta en mis notas preguntar. Si no hay mas interrupciones…- Dijo Rhonda viendo de manera inescrutable a la Directora.

No fue ninguna interrupción Williams, no hagas quedar mal al Wizengamot, solicité permiso para hablar- Dijo Minerva enojada, era claro que Williams estaba tomando el asunto muy personal; por lo que el Ministro decidió tomar la palabra.

Señoras, por favor, estamos aquí para tratar un asunto delicado, la libertad o la privación de ésta en el Señor Snape, si me permiten, yo continuaré el interrogatorio, Williams, quedas destituida de Interrogadora, sólo tendrás derecho a votar, y Directora, haga el favor de no volver a hablar hasta que sea su turno de defender al acusado. – Dijo Kingsley cansado de la actitud de Williams, el quería la libertad de Snape, pero tampoco quería que se realizarán injusticias como la que la Jefa del departamento de Seguridad Mágica estaba demostrando en su papel- Muy bien, continuemos con el interrogatorio. Señor, Severus Snape, ¿Qué acciones y/ó actividades claras desempeñaba en su papel de mortífago?

Snape se sorprendió por esa pregunta aunque no lo demostró, ¿qué diría?, se armó de valor se removió incomodo en su asiento y recordó que estaba atado:

Propocionaba información referente a Potter, y a Dumbledore, además de dar reportes continuos acerca de la seguridad del Colegio, así como lo que sucedía dentro y fuera de las aulas. También procuraba dar información sobre lo que sucedía en el poblado de Hogsmade.

Bien, Señor Snape, Mientras fue director del colegio, ¿Es verdad qué mientras usted comandaba la dirección, los estudiantes sufrían castigos severos proporcionados por sus maestros?

Siempre me he caracterizado por dar castigo un poco… fuera de lo común. No soy una persona muy ortodoxa, señor Ministro, así que si no específica el tipo de castigos no puedo decir si es verdad o no. – Dijo Snape, haciendo que varios de los presientes tuvieran un leve acceso de risa, mientras que Ron le susurraba a Neville que se había sentado a su lado "¿fuera de lo común? Yo diría que estaba demente!" Neville, sólo lo miro y le hizo mala cara.

Está bien, ejemplifico los castigos, es decir… ¿Es verdad que se utlizo la Madición Imperdonable, Cruciatus en los castigos a los alumnos?, ó, ¿qué fueran asotados en su presencia o fuera de su visión?

Es verdad, - Un "Oh" general de asombro se escucho en la sala, cuando Snape se disponía a hablar, una mano de una tez clara se levantaba y pedía la palabra.

Tiene la palabra la Señorita Luna Lovegood, Testigo de la Defensa.

Gracias Señor Ministro. – Dijo Luna con su rostro de ensoñación – Es verdad que durante la dirección del profesor Snape, se utilizaron esas maldiciones, pero debo decirles, que fueron implementadas por Mortífagos dentro del Colegio, Amycus y Alecto Carrow. – Cuando Luna dijo esto otro "OH" se escuchaba y muchos murmullos, en la banca del Wizengamot varias brujas se mostraban compungidas, y una mano con pecas se levantaba y una larga cabellera roja pedía la palabra.

Se le concede la palabra a la Señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley, Testigo de la Defensa.

Gracias. Debo decirles que cuando Luna, Neville y Yo irrumpimos en el despacho del director, para robar la espada de Gryffindor, como todos saben, fuimos castigados por el mismo director que es ahora el acusado, y él – apuntando a Snape - no hizo uso de su poder para castigarnos de la peor manera, no utilizó ninguna maldición imperdonable, sólo, nos mantuvo aislados por toda una noche en la torre de norte deshabitada del colegio, y nos mando limpiarla del modo muggle, sin magia, para castigar nuestra desobediencia.

Gracias Señorita Weasley…- Otra mano se levantaba, una mano varonil y un poco lastimada. – Señor Longbottom, ¿tiene algo que agregar?

Si señor Ministro, si me lo permiten.

Adelante – contesto Kingsley.

Gracias. Debo decir que cuando formamos la resistencia dentro del colegio, como muchos saben, varios estudiantes estábamos en contra del régimen impuesto por Severus Snape, dentro de nuestra fortaleza recibimos a muchos estudiantes heridos por los Carrow, pero nunca hubo un castigo de ese tamaño por parte de Snape, además, los castigos impuesto por los hermanos Carrow eran ordenados por Lord Voldemort, y Snape al ser espia no podía evitarlos, pero siempre en la enfermería había pociones curativas… Y aunque hay varios estudiantes aquí que formaron parte de la resistencia, deben saber que la mayoría de las pociones revitalizantes, curativas, y pociones de dormir para no soñar, fueron proporcionadas por el mismo director que las enviaba directamente a nuestro enlace con el mundo exterior, Aberforth Dumbledore el dueño de Cabeza de Puerco.

Muy bien Señor Longbottom, Gracias. – dijo Kingsley un poco asombrado por la facilidad con la que el chico defendía a Snape, eso le daba un buen augurio – Señor Snape, puede explicarnos ¿qué papel desempeñaba en la Orden del fénix?

Sí Ministro, Yo era un espía dentro de las filas del que Señor tenebroso, - el nombre lo dijo con desdén, prosiguió – Yo le daba información verídica, directamente a Albus Dumbledore, el sabía desde un principio la misión que Draco Malfoy tenía, la cual era asesinarlo. – calló esperando que Kingsley dijera algo, pero en cambio una mano se alzaba entre un mar de cabezas rojas.

Señor Harry James Potter, tiene la palabra.

Gracias Señor Ministro. Les pido concedan su atención a lo que les diré, será la primera y única vez en la que yo, Harry James Potter, conocido como el "niño que vivió y venció" – Snape bufó – les relate, lo ocurrido en la batalla de Hogwarts con respecto al acusado del día de hoy, el señor Snape. Cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos del colegio, tuve una visión de cómo Voldemort tenía a Snape en la casa de los gritos, y junto con Hermione y Ronald, fuimos a ver qué sucedía, al llegar encontramos que Tom Riddle, tenía envuelto a Snape, con su serpiente y esta le propinaba mordidas en el cuello infectándolo de un veneno casi mortal. Al acercarme a él, me dio sus memorias, y lo deje ahí y me fui directo al pensadero que se encuentra en el despacho del director de Hogwarts, esas memorias sólo las he visto yo y la directora Minerva McGonagall con la autorización de Severus Snape, ya que contienen fragmentos de su vida personal, pero lo que les puedo relatar, es que sus memorias eran memorias sin ningún tipo de modificación, ya que Snape estaba moribundo… - Rhonda Williams, no pudo aguantar más y tomo la palabra interrumpiendo a Harry, diciendo:

Si se encontraba "moribundo" – dijo con desprecio – ¿cómo es posible que hoy se encuentro vivo y sano?

A eso yo puedo responderle – contesto Hermione Granger – si se me permite la palabra, señor Ministro.

Concededida señorita Granger.

Gracias. Cuando Harry, salió de la casa de los gritos, yo me tome la libertad de acercarme al profesor, dentro de mi bolso, el cual contiene un hechizo de expansión, en donde yo tenía pociones de distintos usos, no podía dejar morir a un hombre, siendo culpable o inocente, yo no dejaría que una vida se extinguiera en frente de mis ojos, tome mi bolso metí mi brazo, no encontré las pociones, con mi varita y un hechizo convocador llame un cofre que contenía las pociones… - fue interrumpida por un miembro del Wizengamot, Lean Carlson

¿Qué pociones utilizó? ¿Tiene el bolso y el cofre con las pociones que dice "usó?

Sí señor... Utilice primeramente un bezoar, para contrarrestar los efectos del veneno, después usé un poco de alcohol etílico muggle para desinfectar la herida, ¿sabe? Soy hija de muggles, después para cicatrizarla usé esencia de díctamo, además de darle una fuerte dosis de tres botellas de aproximadamente 250 ml. De poción revitalizante, y otra poción para dormir sin soñar, y por último realice un hechizo de conservación en su cuerpo, lo cual creo, potencializó los efectos de la poción revitalizante, y después coloque un hechizo desilusionador en el cuerpo, para después hacerlo levitar hasta una mullida cama que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones dentro de la casa de los gritos. – todos en la saala se quedaron asombrados por que la joven lo contaba como si estuviera dando una receta de cocina, Snape por su parte estaba en un estado casi catatonico, ya que no había entendido como Granger lo había salvado, y ahora que lo sabía, se había dado cuenta que el alcohol etílico combinado con la esencia de díctamo había evitado que el veneno que aun quedaba en la herida desapareciera, y qué el que bezoar había evitado se prolongará por su cuerpo se concentrará sólo en la herida, es decir había provocado un retroceso del veneno para ser eliminado, además de que el hechizo de conservación combinado con la poción revitalizante había causado que los dolores por el enroscamiento de la serpiente en su cuerpo, desaparecieran… y todo eso combinado con el hecho de que había dado un hechizo desilusionador y la poción de dormir sin soñar, fue el hecho del porque no recordaba nada más que haberle dado los recuerdos a Potter. Esa chica sí que sería digna aprendiz suya, había hecho un descubrimiento sin proponérselo, además de ser una excelente medimaga - Y aquí tiene señor, están todos los frascos intactos, tanto los vacios como los repletos, no los volví a utilizar, si gusta puede oler las pociones, podrá saber que tienen más de un año y seis meses de haber sido elaboradas si es que usted es experto en pociones.

Señorita permítame decirle que ha hecho un descubrimiento – dijo Carlson

Muy bien – Dijo el ministro – El descubrimiento tendrá que esperar, ahora bien, Potter, ¿tiene algo qué agregar? – le miro interrogante

Por supuesto señor Ministro, dentro de los Recuerdos de Snape, pude observar como arrepentido busco a Dumbledore, y como se paso al lado de la Orden del Fénix, antes de la primer caída de Voldemort, además, de que él cumplió su confinamiento de 10 años a Hogwarts, los cuales terminaron cuando yo entre al colegio según tengo entendido, además también observe como Dumbledore, le explicaba lo que tenía que hacer, y la petición sobre su muerte, debo aclarar que nunca estuvo de acuerdo, pero Dumbledore le dijo que era mejor morir a manos de él que de un pobre muchacho que sólo condenaría su alma, y Snape lo hizo, pero nunca se lo perdono.

Muy bien Potter, dice que la directora puede corroborar lo dicho, - dijo Hestia Jones.

Así es. – Contesto Minerva desde su asiento.

Continuemos con el interrogatorio al Acusado – dijo Hestia – Señor Snape, tengo entendido que usted fue siempre un fiel mortífago de Voldemort, según varias acusaciones y a que varios de sus compañeros del círculo de los seguidores de ese mago, dicen que usted era del círculo cercano de Voldemort, ¿es eso verdad?

Así es. La cuestión aquí, es que al ser mortífago y espía, y al ser miembro de la orden y espía, arriesgue mi vida en ambos bandos, y con Voldemort – era la primera vez que él decía su nombre en voz alta, se sintió liberado – debía ser lo más convincente, en la Orden, podía estar más relajado, ya que Dumbledore podía leerme como un libro, el siempre sabía todo antes de que yo se lo confirmará. Ganarse la confianza de Voldemort siempre fue difícil pero poco a poco lo logré, y fui el mejor espía que tuvo Dumbledore, cuando el murió y se me inculpo de su muerte, la Orden perdió el rastro de los pasos de los mortífagos, ya que sin un espía dentro de las filas de Voldemort, no tenían información, debo decir, sin modestia de mi parte, que fui parte fundamental en el desarrollo y planeación de los movimientos de la Orden.

Si se me concede la palabra quisiera exponer mi testigo – dijo Kingsley, y al ver que nadie replicaba continuo – Lo que dice Snape es cierto, después de que él se fuera perdimos todo contacto con fuentes de los mortífagos mientras ellos iban ganando terreno dentro del ministerio, perdimos a muchos integrantes en la batalla, pero sin espías íbamos a ciegas.

Gracias Señor Ministro – Dijo Hestia Jones, - Por mi parte no hay preguntas. – dijo cerrando el tintero que tenía frente a ella.

Rhonda Williams estaba extasiada, seguía la parte que le gustaba condenar, y tenía a 10 integrantes del Wizengamot sobornados para darle el voto en contra a Severus Snape, a ella poco le importaba que no fuera acusado del asesinato de su hermano, pero era responsable.

Kingsley tomó la palabra.

Muy bien, ya que terminamos el interrogatorio, pasaremos a tomar un receso de diez minutos para que cada miembro del Wizengamot piense su veredicto. Verdugo, - Llamó Shacklebolt, a un hombre con una capa y máscara negra – tráigale agua al acusado.

No se preocupe Ministro, - se escucho una voz suave y dulce – yo le traje agua al Profesor Snape, - dijo la voz de Hermione Granger, mientras ella se ruborizaba.

Perfecto, gracias Señorita Granger, no se requieren sus servicios Verdugo puede seguir en su lugar. – tomo aire y se rasco la cien – bien, el receso comienza.

Profesor – se acerco Hermione con un vaso de agua, mientras Ron la miraba con enojo, era su novio y a él no le ofrecía agua – tome.

Vaya, que… considerada… pero como podrá observar, no puedo tomar el vaso… sigo atado. – dijo Severus completamente molesto por la estupidez Gryffindor. – y no quiero que… - no pudo continuar sintió un frío en sus labios, Hermione había puesto el vaso sobre sus labios, y él lo único que pudo hacer fue abrirlos y tomar el fresco líquido, y lo único que atino a decir, un poco desconcertado, fue un leve – gracias.

De nada Profesor – y Hermione se sentó ante la mirada molesta de Ron.

Nadie se acerco al Profesor de nuevo, el necesitaba un poco de confortación, un poco de consuelo, pero no, no lo merecía no era una buena persona y lo sabía.

Pasado los diez minutos el Wizengamot estaba completamente sentado, listo para la votación y dar su veredicto final.

Ahora, ya que paso el receso, sigue la votación – dijo Kingsley un poco más tranquilo – Los que estén a favor de exonerar al acusado Severus Tobías Snape de todos los cargos, levanten la mano. – se giro y conto 20 manos alzadas, esa era una mala señal, pero aún podían ganar, había los que se abstenían de votar, así que no podía perder la esperanza, - Los que estén en contra de exonerarlo, y lo encuentran culpable, levanten la mano – 25 manos se encontraban levantadas, la primera en levantarse había sido la Rhonda Williams, y cinco manos se habían abstenido de votar, ahora todo se resumía en la condena.

Mientras tanto en las bancas todos se encontraban desesperados Hermione no dejaba de mirar a Harry y Harry de mirar a Minerva, todos estaban desconcertados.

Ponganse de Pie los cinco miembros que se abstuvieron de votar, y expliquen sus razones- dijo el ministro en tono serio y molesto.

Una señora ya mayor levanto la mano y se paro con dificultad, era Karim Melrose, y con una voz aguardentosa dijo:

Yo no voto, porque no encuentro razones para inculparlo, la verdad, no creo que este joven sea capaz de hacer todo lo que se ha dicho, yo considero que este juicio es una broma muy pesada. – los asistentes rieron.

Gracias Melrose, los demás por favor – los otros brujos decían que no sabían porque decidirse, era difícil. Y uno de ellos el más joven, dijo:

Yo propongo algo, la anterior sentencia del acusado fue un confinamiento a Hogwarts, por 10 años, esta vez, deberíamos hacerlo por un año, y podríamos aprovechar el hecho de que el trío dorado, estará en Hogwarts y ellos podrían ser los guardianes de Severus Snape.

Me parece una condena razonable - dijo Kingsley.

Sin embargo, - una voz chillona resonó en el lugar, Rhonda Williams había comenzado a hablar – el reglamento de juicios, en la regla 323, referente a las condenas menciona que ninguna condena deberá ser similar, parecida, o igual al resultado de alguna otra condena por otro juicio por casos complemente distintos.

Es verdad, - dijo Kingsley con voz cansina – por lo tanto, la condena de Severus Tobías Snape, será…

¡No pueden condenarlo!, - dijo desesperada Minerva, - él tiene un contrato con Hogwarts y el primero de septiembre debe presentarse como maestro de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Eso también es cierto… - dijo Shacklebolt ya desesperado y apesadumbrado. – Severus Tobías Snape, quedas Exonerado del Cargo de Ser el Asesino de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, de ser espía de Tom Riddle, sin embargo quedas declarado culpable de ser un fiel Mortífago y de ser responsable de la muerte de doscientas personas. Por lo tanto tu condena será de Quince días en Azkaban, custodiado por cinco aurores, además, de que en tu estadía en Hogwarts serás custodiado por el trío dorado aquí presente. Se termina el Juicio. – suspiro- Verdugo, puede llevarse al acusado.

Snape había permanecido con la cabeza gacha todo el tiempo desde la votación, cuando le dieron la condena, no pudo hacer más que sonreír, _"¿sólo 15 días?"_, las cadenas tintinearon pero cambiaron por grilletes en sus pies, y manos y de su cuello colgaban cadenas, se levanto de la silla antes de que llegará el verdugo, echó una mirada a sus defensores, lo veían compungidos, tristes, les lanzo una mirada retadora, tomo en sus manos la cadena del cuello, y alzo su cabeza, cuando estuvo a la altura del verdugo este tomo la cadena de sus manos, y lo guió, y él, nunca agacho la cabeza ni deshizo su porte altivo. Su destino era Azkaban, lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Ahora a prepararse para el recibimiento de sus compañeros de celdas.


	8. Cambios Repentinos

**Cambios Repentinos.**

Debemos hacer algo – Dijo Hermione, - Hay que interponer un recurso de apelación.

Hermione, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? – dijo Ronald Weasley con una cara de confusión.

Granger, le recuerdo que el mundo mágico es muy distinto al muggle, nosotros no tenemos esos "recursos".

Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer – Dijo la castaña con verdadera preocupación – Directora McGonagall debemos hacer algo, usted sabe lo que el hombre ha pasado, no debería ir a Azkaban aunque sean sólo quince días.

Lo sé Hermione, pero esa fue la decisión del Wizengamot, y no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Hermione, sólo se quedo triste y desconcertada, ¿cómo era posible que en un mundo al que creía casi perfecto, una verdadera utopía, no permitiera a un acusado tener la oportunidad de volver a tener un jucio?, Kingsley la llamo:

Hermione, no te preocupes, estará custodiado por aurores de mi entera confianza, yo mismo los entrene, y tienen la orden de mantenerlo a salvo, no estará solo.

Eso quería escuchar, - dijo una voz femenina – sabía que todo este juicio sería una farsa que el mismísimo ministro de Magia, haría de esto una broma – lo dijo con suma molestia en su voz – Lo ven compañeros del Wizengamot, este juicio no fue para nada imparcial, yo propongo que se extienda la sentencia del acusado. – Rhonda Williams se hacía presente a espaldas del ministro.

Se escucharon voces del Wizengamot en pleno, sumamente molesto por lo que escucharon de la voz del propio Ministro.

No pueden hacer eso, ya se dicto sentencia, se tendría que volver a hacer un juicio – Grito enojado Harry Potter.

Rhonda, esta conversación era privada – Dijo Kingsley

Lo siento "MINISTRO" – hablando despectivamente – pero, honestamente, creo conveniente que la sentencia sea aumentada, o cambiada.

Los miembros del Wizengamot empezaron a discutir acaloradamente, hasta que Hestia Jones, tomo la palabra.

Propongo que su sentencia sea aumentada en tres meses – Sonando lo más imparcial posible, ya que no quería que a Snape se le diera más tiempo de lo que debería parecer, ella era compañera de la Orden, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Propongo que su sentencia sea aumentada a tres meses, y sea custodiado por dementores, como cualquier preso – dijo Robert Coldwell.

Está bien, - respondió Kingsley – serán tres meses y custodia bajo dementores. – completamente desanimado y limpiándose la cara con las manos. – ahora, todos fuera de la sala. Al acusado se le notificará en su estadía en Azkaban.

Rhonda Williams sonrió, el tiempo estaba a su favor, pronto la muerte de su hermano quedaría saldada.


	9. La esperanza muere al último

**La esperanza muere al ultimo.**

Una edificación de piedra oscura, en medio del mar, protegida por hechizos para no ser detectada, se levantaba ante la vista de un par de túneles negros.

Era de día, pero pareciera como si el cielo fuera a derrumbarse, no había sol, se encontraba cubierto de nubes negras, y un par de rayos y relámpagos centellaban el cielo británico sobre la prisión de máxima seguridad mágica Azkaban.

Iba custodiado por cinco aurores, su *varita de ébano y corazón de dragón, había sido confiscada, junto con el reloj gris, un pañuelo, y una bolsa con 5 galeones, 17 knouts y 8 sickles. Se le solicito cambiará su ropa, por un uniforme que fue adecuado mediante magia a su cuerpo, era a rallas horizontales de color gris. Todas sus pertenencias fueron resguardadas en un casillero identificado con tres runas y el número 1909, siendo esta misma combinación la que lo identificara como un prisionero más.

El ambiente de la prisión era deplorable. Si bien, se suponía que los dementores no deberían custodiar la prisión, se llego a una negociación con ellos, se les ofreció un alma mensual por cada dementor. Azkaban poseía alrededor de 30 dementores, que si el número es pequeño, pero la desolación y desesperanza que provocaban eran iguales que a las de cientos de ellos.

Severus fue trasladado a una celda en el tercer piso, con los prisioneros de baja peligrosidad. En el camino observo como el beso de dementor hacia de las suyas, como la piel del ser humano iba quedando pálida, muriendo lentamente, y el grito desgarrante perdía todo sonido en la nebulosa tarde, y de pronto una exhalación, el prisionero había muerto.

El auror Wilkins, le dijo:

Si no cuidas tus espaldas, pronto acabarás de esa manera – con seriedad y en voz muy baja, mientras habría la celda 319 – aquí hay varios compañeros tuyos que desean verte recibir el beso de dementor. – y dicho eso, se fue dejando a Severus, con grilletes en las muñecas de sus manos y en sus talones.

Severus, observo por la única ventana que su prisión tenía, como el mar embravesido lo recibía "_irónico, yo debería estar como tú,- pensó diciéndole al mar- pero mírame, me siento tranquilo… casi como en casa_" pensó sarcásticamente, - _al menos estos 15 días serán de paz_. – dijo en voz alta, aun sin saber lo que su destino le traería.

La primer semana de Snape, paso rápida, casi tan fugaz como una ráfaga de viento que se colaba por su ventanada de barrotes encantados cada noche, recordaba su primera noche como si hubiera sido ayer.

"_Lamentos inexplicables provenientes de los pisos superiores, gritos, y risas descabelladas, y él sin poder dormir, recargado en las paredes de piedra húmeda, decidió sentarse en el suelo, donde encontró una especie de cobertor roído y mojado, había un charco de agua putrefacta en el suelo, la luna se entrometía por la rendija de su ventana, '¿lo qué se escuchaba eran aullidos?', decidió que era tiempo de intentar dormir… pero no lo consiguió"._

Siete días desde su llegada, habían pasado y aún no dormía ni una hora, los gritos, llantos, risas, y la locura se respiraban y escuchaban a cada momento de su estadía en la prisión. Era increíble que aun no se volviera loco, pero él fue el doble espía, podía resistir a los dementores, que noche tras noche pasaban por su ventana, '¿Qué no habían dicho que estaría custodiado por aurores?' se pregunto, tenía cinco días que no veía a ningún ser humano, la comida precaria que recibía aparecía mediante magia, decidió calmarse a si mismo diciéndose: 'Seguro encontraron a mas mortífagos, y necesitan, TODA la ayuda posible', a pesar del ambiente de desesperanza, el aún la conservaba, como conservaba su cordura.

No recibía noticias, no sabía nada del mundo mágico, esperaba que los Malfoy se encontrarán a salvo.

El día catorce desde su estadía en Azkaban había llegado, "un día más, y seré 'libre'" se dijo Severus, esa noche al fin pudo dormir unas dos horas. Se despertó con un poco de ánimo, aun su cordura, se encontraba ahí encerrada bajo cuatro paredes de piedra haciéndole compañía. Lo sabía, en cualquier momento llegarían a liberarlo, como ansiaba darse un buen baño, comer un bistec, ir a ver las luciérnagas. Odiaba ser el prisionero de las cuatro runas y el número 1909. Pero la tarde llegó, y ningún auror venía. Horas y horas pasaban, y la noche trajo consigo un millón de preguntas, y su ambiente se torno de incertidumbre, ¿se habrían olvidado que hoy era el último día de su condena?, ¿habría habido una enfermedad y los aurores se habrían olvidado de él?, todas las respuestas lo conducían a un solo camino, él, Severus Snape, había sido olvidado. Obligado a seguir en una prisión de máxima seguridad.

Había sido un tonto, ¿Tener Esperanzas?, El mundo no valía la pena, lo mejor era morir de hambre, pero una voz le decía: "_Espera Severus, apenas es un día, probablemente al dia dieciseisavo te saquen_". Y así lo hizo, espero hasta el día 21 de su estadía en Azkaban, cuando su celda fue abierta, _"vaya ya era hora"_ pensó.

Hola asqueroso asesino – esa voz, él sabía que la había escuchado en su juicio. Severus, alzó la cabeza y la vió, Rhonda Williams. – Vengo a notificarte que tu sentencia se extendió a tres meses, y no serás custodiado por aurores. Tu sentencia comienza apartir de este día, 02 de Septiembre, hasta el día 03 de diciembre. Ojalá sobrevivas. – sonrió como una histérica, dio la media vuelta y antes de salir volteo a verlo y le dijo – supongo que no sabes que tu amigo Lucius está aquí, desde tu segundo día en Azkaban… y sí, Hogwarts ha vuelto a dar clases… SIN TI. – y se fue, dejando a Severus, solo con su conciencia, y la cordura que aún conservaba.

"_¿Cómo era posible?, ¿porqué esa mujer había sido la que me tenía que avisar?, ¿tres meses más?, es increíble… Vamos Severus, tenemos que resistir, si no nos volvimos locos despues de 17 años al servicio de dos amos, tres meses en Azkaban, serán, como dicen los muggles, pan comido… espero". _Lo que Snape, no consideraba era que en esos 21 días de encierro, la seguridad de Azkaban había sido reforzada, ya no eran solo treinta dementores los que custodiaban la prisión, ahora eran 154 dementores, la negociación seguía igual, pero, las terribles criaturas no respetaban a los reos de la sección de alta seguridad.

Desde la visita de Rhonda Williams, Snape, no había podido dormir, llevaba 15 días desde ese fatídico día, su barba cada día crecía más, y su cabello igual, sus manos estaban completamente sucias con tierra dentro de las uñas. El día 16 después de la visita de Williams, es decir a las dos semanas de ese día, diez aurores entraron a la celda de Snape, el estaba dormido, pero el sonido de un hechizo "bombarda" lo despertó sobresaltándolo.

Snape, levántate – dijo Wilkins, el auror que lo había escoltado hasta la celda 319 – cambiarás de celda.

Severus se levantó, y caminando con su porte altivo siguió a Wilkins, los demás aurores lo llevaban rodeándolo, lo que era extraño ya que no se sabía si era para que no se escapara o para que no lo vieran los demás reos.

Llegaron al décimo piso. "_La sección de alta seguridad_" pensó rápidamente el pelinegro. Algo no andaba bien.


	10. Mientras Tanto

**Mientras Tanto.**

-No, ¡no estés bromeando Harry!- dijo Hermione, desconcertada ante la noticia que Harry Potter le había dado.

-Lo lamento Herms, pero es la verdad, el profesor será enviado a la sección de alta seguridad de Azkaban, por haber sido fiel mortífago.

-Pero, Kingsley puede intervenir, el no es culpable Harry, el amaba a tu madre, ¡tú lo sabes!

- Lo sé, pero el pobre de Kingsley, está siendo investigado, probablemente lo destituyan de ser ministro de magia, todo por culpa de la tal Rhonda Williams

- Esa arpía, papá ha dicho que es lo peor que le ha pasado a la seguridad mágica. – En susurro comentó Ron – según dijo papá, quiere hacer que el Juicio de Snape, sea invalidado.

- Me imagino, ha de estar planeando alguna sucia treta – dijo Harry, - ¿recuerdan la sentencia de Lucius?, fue muy cruel.

Y así había sido. Lucius fue sentenciado a 10 años en Azkaban en la sección de alta seguridad, además de 10 años al servicio de la comunidad mágica, y al termino de los años de servicio, recibiría otros 10 años en Azkaban, para terminar recibiendo el beso de dementor. Se le condeno, por la muerte de los Williams. Pero Rhonda, no estaba nada feliz con eso, para ella, el asesino siempre seria Severus Snape.

-Pero, ¿no podrá cierto? – pregunto Hermione, cuando entro la Señora Weasley a la habitación de los chicos en la madriguera,

- No deberían, - dijo Molly – El juicio del Profesor, llevo todos los ordenamientos, lo único que podría hacer es encontrar más pruebas e inculparlo, y sólo hacer otro juicio por otros cargos, y aumentarle la sentencia pero de ahí nada más. Pero dejen de pensar en eso Chicos, vinieron sólo este fin de semana para relajarse, dejen que los grandes se encarguen.

- Señora Weasley, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero, "los grandes" lucharon junto a nosotros una guerra, creo que tenemos la misma oportunidad de "encargarnos del asunto" como adultos que somos. – dijo Hermione un poco molesta.

- Si mamá, ahora debemos todos ayudarnos.

Molly, no dijo nada, solo los vio con una mirada conciladora, y decidió que era tiempo de salir de esa habitación.

Los chicos ideaban planes, desde el más descabellado que era mandar un patronus a cuidar a Severus, hasta el de ir y ayudarlo escapar haciendo un encantamiento fidelius en el Valle de Godric. Los días pasaban y nadie recibía noticias del Profesor Snape.

Cada día Kingsley, pensaba que lo mejor era sentenciar al beso de dementor a Severus. Su alma había sido corrompida por la maldad. Y claro una que otra maldición.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, una castaña pensaba, que sus clases de pociones no eran las que ella había soñado, aunque ya no le importaban sus clases particulares, sólo deseaba que su adusto profesor estuviera sano y salvo, que ojalá no perdiera la cordura en esos meses difíciles. Cada día pensaba más y más en él. En como amo a Lily Evans, yen como ella deseaba que Ron la amará con esa pasión y esa adoración.

Su relación con Ronald, cada día iba empeorando, no era un lecho de rosas en el que vivía, todos los días Ron la obligaba a sentarse en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, seguía siendo el guardián de Gryffindor, y deseaba conseguir un trabajo dentro del deporte mágico, cosa que a ella, le empezaba a pesar.

No era qué pensará en matrimonio, pero sí en vivir juntos, y la vida de un jugador profesional de Quidditch, no era del todo tranquila, mucho entrenamiento, juegos, vida social, y animadoras. Si en Hogwarts no podían tener un momento tranquilo, sin que ninguna de las admiradoras de él los persiguiera, interrumpiendo cada momento romántico, y por parte de sus pretendientes que la llenaban de cartas y rosas día con día por medio de lechuzas. Todo eso para Ron era agradable, le encantaba ser el centro de atención, pero a ella, le cansaba, lo odiaba, nadie sabía pero cada carta que a su mochila entraba si era de un pretendiente se evaporizaba, ella nunca respondía, en cambio Ronald, el atendía muy bien a sus "fans".

Tenía miedo, no lo quería admitir, pero día a día se daba cuenta que el amor, se iba acabando, y que quedaba sólo un cariño de hermanos. Y sobre todo, le dolía el saber que Ron no le era del todo fiel, nunca lo había visto, pero los rumores se escuchaban mediante cuchicheos en los corredores del castillo, y ¿qué decir de Myrtle? Esa fantasma lo sabía todo, y su baño había sido testigo de mil y una noches en la que Ronald Weasley le había sido infiel, pero ella, hasta no ver no creer, seguiría de novia, no en vano había sufrido tanto por él en su sexto año, y cuando los abandono en medio de esa misión la paso fatal; no, ella no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, llámenle obsesión si quieren, pero lo de ella era dignidad, orgullo, Ron era su novio ante todo el mundo mágico, lo que hiciera dentro del colegio, era algo que sólo los que vivían dentro de él lo sabrían. O al menos eso creía.

Los días pasaban, Hermione, no sabía que sucedía con Severus Snape, empezaba a preocuparle ese hombre. Ya llevaba un mes y los quince días de su primer sentencia encerrado, deseaba hacer algo por él. De repente una idea un tanto descabellada vino a su cabeza, sólo necesitaba aprender a hacer hablar a su patronus, no le costaría trabajo.

Mientras los estudiantes pasaban sus tardes en los campos del colegio, y el otoño llegaba sin avisar a Escocia, Hermione Granger en el baño del segundo piso, practicaba para poder hacer hablar a su Nutria, que día a día iba cambiando poco a poco su forma, la volvía un poco más gatuna. Después de una semana de desvelos e intentos fallidos, logro hacerla hablar, se sentía feliz, pero aún faltaba una última cosa.

Para el día de brujas, logro hacer que su patronus que ahora era una pantera hablará y de su boca salieran miles de luces.


	11. Nueva Celda, Nueva Histeria

**Nueva Celda, Nueva Histeria**

La celda 1013, era en donde habitaba el prisionero de las tres runas y el número 1909, llevaba dos días y medio en esa celda, pensando si lo mejor era escapar, o quedarse ahí y esperar lo peor.  
En esa parte de la prisión la desesperanza reinaba, pero la locura, era ensordecedora. Los prisioneros perdían la cordura, escuchaba a hombres lobos aullar, y risas desquiciadas a diestra y siniestra. _"Un manicomio muggle sería mucho más normal_" pensaba Severus.

Días y días pasaban, las horas se volvían días, y los días en semanas, y Severus, no lograba dormir. Tres semanas desde que lo habían llevado a su nuevo "hogar", y el sueño aun no lo vencía, y no era que luchará contra él, pero el miedo de ser besado por un dementor lo atormentaba. Esas criaturas no respetaban a nadie, y mucho menos a los mortífagos, tres días consecutivos habían besado a mortífagos sin que nadie se los ordenará y los detuviera, además de el hecho de vivir en una celda completamente cerrada con sólo una rendija pequeña en la puerta, y una ventana en los más alto de la pared que daba directamente a la nada, al vacio, una ventana de veinte centímetros cuadrados, con barrotes encantados, pero aún así por ella podía un dementor succionar el alma de cualquier preso.

Las noches eran completamente terroríficas.

-Severus, ¿estás ahí? – Una voz masculina retumbo.  
- ¿Quién es? – Dijo Severus, un poco extrañado.  
-No me reconoces, espléndido – dijo la voz cargada de desespero y sarcasmo.

Severus Snape, no era un nombre que perdiera los estribos, pero de pronto vio como en una de las esquinas de esa celda de dos metros cuadrados, un hombre de aspecto desalineado, alto, con cabello negro y una nariz aguileña, se levantaba trastabillando y un fétido aroma a licor se establecía a cada paso que daba.

-¿Qué así recibes a tu padre? Esa pérdida no te dio ni una pizca de educación – dijo Tobías Snape, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo y coraje contenido.  
-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? Tú estás muerto, te suicidaste, yo te vi muerto – respondió Severus un poco trastornado por la visita que estaba recibiendo. De repente, Tobías se acerco a él a un palmo de nariz, tan cerca estaban, que el exmortífago podía sentir la fétida respiración invadir su cuerpo, entrar por sus fosas nasales y producirle arcadas, pero se mantuvo con una actitud serena, y cargado de odio, lo empujo, sintiendo el cuerpo de ese ser infrahumano que era su padre.  
- Ja!, ¿esperas qué con un empujón me asuste y me vaya?, Tú me trajiste aquí, pero yo no me iré – dijo Snape padre soltando una carcajada, acercándose a largos pasos, eran de la misma altura- No puedo creer, que algo que lleva mi sangre sea un asqueroso delincuente, a pesar de ser un monstruo, un adefesio desde pequeño, un gran error, un asesino, mataste a tu mentor, mataste a gente, mataste a tu propia madre!

- Yo no la maté!, Fuiste Tú, tus golpes la llevaron hasta la inconsciencia, y nadie pudo salvarla, si tan sólo yo no hubiera estado en el colegio – dijo un poco abatido Snape Hijo.  
-Claro que mataste a esa pérdida, no estuviste para defenderla, ¿creías que yo la amaba?, ¿qué la iba a cuidar?- soltó una risa malévola esa ser con la misma apariencia que su asqueroso padre.  
- No te atrevas a insultarla, ella era lo mejor de este mundo, mi madre, no te merecía a ti, ella no merecía la vida que le diste, ni merecía tener un hijo como yo – dijo Severus, lo último en un tono más bajo como para sí mismo.  
-A fin de cuentas, tu y yo no somos tan diferentes hijo – dijo Tobías a un palmo de narices de Severus – No podría sentirme más alagado en toda mi vida,- lo dijo con profundo sarcasmo – Padre e Hijo, Asesinos por igual. – y diciendo esto desapareció.

Severus Snape, comenzó a ser víctima de la desesperanza, de la ansiedad, de la incongruencia, tres semanas sin dormir, lo hacían presa de alucinaciones, primero el terrible encuentro con su pasado, su padre, después su enemigo de la infancia y adolescencia, James Potter, que no sólo se burlo de el por su nariz, sino también porque él se quedo con la chica.  
Día a Día una alucinación nueva. Tres semanas y tres días, sin dormir, los estragos no se hacían esperar, estar rodeado de dementores, era demasiado hasta para el mejor oclumante.

Y llegó el día veinte del mes de Octubre, y con él la alucinación más perfecta y hermosa que pudo tener.

-Sev, me da pena verte así – dijo una cabellera roja.  
-No sé de qué te preocupas Lily, todo esto es el resultado de mis acciones y de mis estúpidas decisiones- dijo Severus, a una Lily Evans muy deprimida, ella llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts, con los colores de Gryffindor.  
-Lo siento, Severus, pero debes mirar hacia adelante, eres luz en oscuridad, ¿lo recuerdas?  
-¡No soy una estúpida luciérnaga, Lily!, mi madre lo era, pero yo no. – dijo Snape, con una desilusión e su rostro, el nunca se había sentido tan miserable en su vida – Mírame Lily, he perdido la cordura, hablando contigo, como si en verdad estuvieras aquí, ¿Me ves, Lily?, ¿Me ves?, tú no eres real, pero yo ¿lo soy?, ¿Soy Real, tan real como la vida misma?, ya no distingo la realidad Lily, llevo más de un mes y unos días sin dormir, no sabes lo que es que los dementores te acechen Lily, los puedo notar, en mi ventana cada noche, ¿Los ves?, hoy es de noche, siempre que alguno de ustedes viene es de noche, y ellos, se burlan de mi tristeza y de mi soledad, de mi falta de cordura, ¿Lo ves, Lily?, No, claro que no, tú, tú eres todo amor, toda luz, eres una luciérnaga, NO, eres una estrella en el firmamento Lily, entraste por la rendija de la ventana, lo sé, eres la alucinación más bella que he tenido Lily, eres lo que me ataba a la realidad, pero Lily, ¿qué realidad existe si nadie te recuerda?, ¿Qué realidad existe si no soy quien era?, ¿Tú lo sabes, Lily?, ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?, No me contestes Lily, no lo hagas… Lily, ¿sigues ahí? – volteo, reviso hasta debajo de su mullido cobertor, y no la encontró, en cambio el amanecer se hacía presente, y con ello los llantos, la desesperación y al tristeza de otro día en una prisión. ¿Algún día, volvería a ver la luz del sol?, Ya no estaba Seguro.

Días, pasaban, cada visitante era más, y más extraño, desde Harry Potter, hasta una alondra en la ventana lo visitaba y le hablaba de cómo regurgitaba la comida, la cordura desaparecía, él lo sabía, sabía que pronto no quedaría nada de lo que era el temido Severus Snape. De pronto una noche escucho una voz desquiciada:

-Yo maté a Sirius Black! – dijo esa Mujer, _"Oh no, ella no"_ se dijo mentalmente Severus.- Mis hermanos Mortífagos!, ños más fieles, excepto tú Lucius, asqueroso traidor… y Claro, nuestro profesor estrella… Cuídate las espaldas Snape, que en cualquier oportunidad iré por ti – y con una risa estridente, y descabellada, dejo de hablar y siguió canturreando su tan conocido "Yo maté a Sirius Black".

"_Pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿ella aquí?... " _decidió no pensar y tratar de dormir, mas no lo logro.

La noche del día treinta de octubre, Severus, no podía creer lo que veía, una mujer alta, de largos cabellos negros, llegaba hasta el tendido donde él trataba de descansar.

-Mi pequeña Luciérnaga negra – la mujer habló con un tono de ternura y tristeza- Pero, ¿qué te han hecho pequeño? – dándole una mirada triste con esos ojos color carbón que Snape, reconocía mejor que nadie.  
-Madre- con sus ojos acuosos y la voz a medio quebrar, la visión más dolorosa, y de pronto recordó la voz de Tobías decirle "tú la mataste", haciendo que las lagrimas que estoicamente aguantaba, se derramaran de esos túneles negros que no veían la luz.  
-No, tú no me mataste, me mató él, y lo sabes, no debes culparte pequeño Rus, - así le decía su madre cada vez que lo dormía de pequeño – deja de atormentante con eso, no dejes de ser mi luciérnaga preciada, pronto saldrás de aquí mi cielo, sé fuerte. - Y sintiendo la mano de Eileen Prince sobre su cabellera, vio como ella se desvanecía dándole paso al amanecer del día de brujas.

El treinta y uno de octubre estaba al acecho. Y por primera vez, desde su estadía sintió que algo pasaría, y tuvo miedo.

La tarde, y las amenazas de Bellatrix Lestrange, no se hicieron esperar, y comió un pedazo de pan enmohecido y tomó un vaso de agua verdosa, imaginando que eran una comida deliciosa parte del banquete de la cena de noche de brujas de Hogwarts, que estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores dentro del gran comedor, y que un par de ojos castaños claros lo veían desde la mesa de los leones, y no supo que había sucedido, porque ella venía en cada recuerdo del castillo que tenía, en cada imaginación; y sintió terror, terror de no volverla a ver en vida; no volver a ver a esa joven que en él confiaba, y a la que no quería defraudar. Y pensando en ella, la noche llego.

Una densa neblina blanca se materializo dentro de la celda 1013, y el prisionero de las tres runas y el número 1909, temió por su vida, pero lo que vio lo hizo serenarse, _"un patronus" _pensó, y sintió felicidad. Había pasado un mes y medio sin ver magia, supo que el patronus era real porque se sintió protegido y la cordura volvía a su cabeza, pero no supo de quien era, no conocía a nadie que tuviera un patronus en forma de pantera, una bella pantera que se movía con una elegancia que el solo reconocería como propia. Y de repente la pantera abrió la boca, pensó que traería algún mensaje, pero no, en lugar de hablar soltó diez mil luces… "_diez mil luciérnagas_" dijo Severus en voz alta, y sintió que el mundo, en ese momento, era un lugar mejor; alguien, no sabía quién, le enviaba un regalo tan hermoso, que lo lleno de paz, le hizo olvidar su pasado, curiosamente un día después de la alucinación sobre su madre. Y, Severus Snape, se recostó viendo las luciérnagas y al patronus corpóreo revolotear por toda su celda, y sin notarlo, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Despertó la tarde siguiente, y en el momento en que lo hizo, el patronus y las luciérnagas, desaparecieron y el dio gracias; al fin había dormido después de un mes y medio de no hacerlo. Y sintió como la cordura y las ganas de vivir, volvían a él.

Gracias a Todos por leer la historia. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

No me odien mucho, la trama es así, inesperada.

Un abrazo.

Responderé a sus Reviews por PM, y a los anónimos por aquí.

**Chofis:** Lo sé, todas la odiamos, pero no te aseguro que las cosas sean fáciles ni que serán tan complicadas. Gracias por leer.


	12. Efímeramente Libre

Efímeramente libre.

El día había llegado, diciembre se hacía presente, y el reo de las tres runas y el número 1909 lo sabía, era el comienzo de su efímera libertad, sería libre de la prisión de Azkaban, dejaría de ser un prisionero de una celda fétida y fría para convertirse en esclavo del sistema escolar de Hogwarts; todo esto, al parecer de Severus Snape, denotaba el enorme fallo en la política de seguridad mágica, ¿A quién, en su sano juicio, se le ocurría dejar la prisión a manos de dementores? ¿Acaso no habían aprendido la lección de la última guerra?, el sistema legal del mundo mágico se encontraba deteriorado pero claro, sólo habían pasado poco más de cinco meses desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Y sí, ese día, tres de diciembre sería efímeramente libre, pues en Hogwarts sería custodiado bajo las estúpidas y descuidadas miradas del cuerpo docente del colegio y del _"estúpido, egocéntrico, e irónico Trío Dorado"_.

Acababa de amanecer, él sabía que era diciembre pues el frío se colaba por su ventana y el no poder obtener algo de calor lo hacía deducir que o eran los últimos días de noviembre o los primeros de diciembre, no estaba completamente seguro, en esos momentos extraño el reloj gris que su madre le regaló en su infancia. Pasaron las horas, el atardecer llegaba, llevaba días sin comer bocado alguno desde la visita del patronus en forma de pantera y de sus preciadas luciérnagas que lo hacían entrar en razón, y descubrió con tristeza la precaria alimentación que había recibido en su estancia, pero el suplicio llegaría a su fin algo lo hacía creer, algo lo incitaba a tener esperanza.

Pasos se escuchaban_, "los dementores flotan"_ se dijo el pelinegro, miro su reflejo en la bandeja de la comida, llevaba barba, y su nariz se veía de un tamaño descomunal, un poco ladeada para su gusto pero era el resultado de tantas noches despertando y golpeándose contra la pared a la que siempre dormía pegado alejado de la puerta y la diminuta ventana para protegerse de las criaturas desalmadas que lo custodiaban y acechaban noche y día, su cabello era unos 10 centímetros más largo siempre crecía más de lo normal. Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca, más valía levantarse, se vio en todo su esplendor, su estatura de 1.85 metros, bastante alto, notó que había adelgazado más de lo que era recomendable. El sonido de un leve _alohomora_ llamó a la puerta de la celda 1013, el rostro de un hombre de tez morena y una clara mirada de asombro se asomo por la puerta de acero que revelaba el descompuesto estado del que, haría no más de seis meses, fue el mortífago más temido y odiado del mundo mágico.

-Buen día Señor Snape – saludo el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt- es un honor para mí venir a rescatar a tan renombrado héroe de este inmundo lugar.

- No soy una damisela en apuros Kingsley, - dijo con desdén Severus Snape – lo que menos necesito es … _heroísmo _de tu parte, sobre todo después de que no se me aviso _adecuadamente_ el alargamiento de mi … _maravillosa _estadía en esta_- _lo dijo girando sobre sus pies y sus manos un poco separadas de su cuerpo- _residencia,_ veinte días después de mi primer condena, lo cual me hace pensar que tus atrofiadas neuronas no calcularon bien el tiempo que debí durar siendo_ huésped_ de este lujoso hostal…aunque debo añadir que la afectación a tu sistema cognoscitivo se debe a tu gran convivencia con el niño que vivió y venció, ¿no es así, señor Ministro?

-Señor Snape, omitiré las palabras que amablemente me ha dedicado, – Severus alzo su ceja derecha, en claro gesto de inconformidad, además de ser su sello característico –para otorgarle la carta de liberación del reo de las tres runas y el número 1909 como su identificación lo indica, además de otorgarle el Acta de su reivindicación en el mundo mágico como Héroe de guerra, así también se le hace constar de la sentencia de seis meses custodiado por Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Billius Weasley, y la directora del Colegio de Magia Hechiceria Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, además de encontrarte al servicio del Ministerio de Magia si se le es solicitado, así como el cumplimiento con el contrato que firmo en los meses anteriores a su juicio en el mismo colegio.

- ¿Ha acabado señor Ministro?, Si me lo permite desearía que se apartará de mi camino, para poder ir a recoger mis pertenencias e irme de este maravilloso lugar – dijo Snape, quién tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y su rostro con una ceño de claro aburrimiento.

- Oh! Lo siento, he tardado demasiado, es verdad, pero debo hacer una última cosa – se excuso el Ministro de Magia.

- ¿Qué cosa?, ¡HAGALA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – exclamo exasperado el ex reo de la celda 1013.

- Por el poder que me confiere el cargo de Ministro de Magia, hago entrega oficial de la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase por servicios otorgados al Ministerio al Renombrado Héroe de Guerra Severus Tobías Snape, además le entrego el cromo de su rana de chocolate. – dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa, tendiéndole en la mano derecha la caja abierta con la orden de Merlín, y en la izquierda el cromo.

Snape se quedo meditabundo un minuto, vio las manos del ministro, su sueño la Orden de Merlín, y un estúpido cromo, y reconoció que el triunfo no le sabía dulce como siempre creyó que sería, al contrario, vio el lugar donde se lo entregaban la celda que había sido su hogar durante tres meses y treinta y cinco días, con el charco de agua putrefacta por un lado junto a la dotación de comida rancía roída por roedores desde hacía unos tres o quizá diez días, el cielo a través de la minúscula ventana era gris por el otro, y en una esquina observo su cobija vieja, roída y sucia… ¿Si el mundo mágico lo había "perdonado", no se merecía que le hicieran una fiesta para conmemorarlo y otorgarle oficialmente esos estúpidos objetos?, ¿qué sentido tenía recibir la Orden de Merlín primera Clase, si tenía que recibirla sin los honores merecidos, y además recibirla en el peor lugar conocido por los magos y brujas de todo el mundo mágico?... _"No, aún no me han perdonado_" terminó pensando Severus.

-Pero que sorpresa, - dijo el pelinegro, sin un ápice de entusiasmo – pero, - una pequeña pausa, él adoraba esas pausas – debo declinar el ofrecimiento, mas bien, rechazar la estupidez que ha realizado Señor Ministro, - dijo haciendo un ligero retintín al decir Ministro – si me disculpa, quiero preguntar, ¿quién me lleva a recoger mis pertenencias?

- Austin, acompañe al señor Snape, y otórguele sus pertenencias junto con esto – le otorgó la medalla y el cromo original de ranas de chocolate, - y asegúrate de que las tome. Qué tenga buen día Señor Snape, por parte del Ministerio de Magia le deseo una larga y cómoda vida.

-Si, Bla, Bla, Bla, como diga Señor Mi-Nis-Tro – dijo Snape rodando los ojos.

Fue conducido por el auror Steve Austin, hasta la primera planta de la prisión, le devolvieron su varita de ébano y corazón de dragón y sintió como si una parte de su cuerpo fuera recuperada se recargo de magia y se sintió un hombre nuevo, tuvo el impulso de destruir la prisión pero no lo hizo el no respondía a sentimientos estúpidos, tomó el reloj gris, le dio una ligera caricia y se lo coloco en la muñeca izquierda, tomo el pañuelo y la bolsa con 5 galeones, 17 knouts y 8 sickles, además de un saco con correspondencia, y varios paquetes que con un movimiento de varita encogió, hizo otro movimiento y quedo limpió además su vestimenta cambió a la ropa que normalmente era, unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra, un chaleco de color negro, un poco más brillante que la camisa, con botones negros brillantes, una corbata plastrón, un estilo de saco largo, y su capa negra habitual, peino su cabello con sus dedos, echo una mirada cargada de desprecio a los aurores que lo observaban, _"bah, ex alumnos"_ pensó el pelinegro, dejando su barba crecida intacta, observó a Austin, que ponía la medalla cerca de sus pertenencias.

-Detente – dijo Snape, con su voz potente y como un siseo – Tómala, te la doy, no la necesito, es solo… basura, y el…_"cromo".-_con claro despreció – puedes meterlo por la cavidad de tu cuerpo que te… satisfaga. – diciendo esto se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda a todos, observo las grandes puertas de acero que se abrían dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento al interior, y dio un paso, nadie lo detuvo y siguió su andar.

Al salir del recinto las puertas se cerraron y sellaron con un hechizo de contención y seguridad, observó que nadie lo esperaba, así que se dio la vuelta y contemplo a la imponente estructura de piedra oscura que se alzaba frente de él, la observó de arriba abajo por última vez, giro sobre sí mismo, y desapareció para no volver jamás a ese lugar.

Lo sé, tardé demasiado, casi un mes en actualizar, pero no he abandonado mi historia.  
Lo qué pasa es que tuve un claro vació de inspiración, y hoy, siendo las 2am del 17 de noviembre, me vino la idea del capítulo y me dije, hay que escribirlo, espero les guste como a mi.

Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por sus Reviews, creo que no he contestado lo haré en este momento.

Chofis: Lo sé, pero todo mejorará, o eso espero.  
Alexza Snape: No abandone!, es sólo que mi musa se va y regresa muy de madrugada.

Gracias, me encanta saber que les gusta la historia, sus Reviews son una gran motivación, y ver que le dan follow a la historia es una dosis de éxtasis en mi vida. Muchas Gracias.

Aclaro, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, y esas cosas que se dicen en los disclaimer… (más vale ponerlo)


End file.
